My Little Pony: Friendship Is Pure
by Alphablitz
Summary: After a late night accident, Tyler Walker, a 16 year old boy is thrown into Equestria, a world inhabited with tiny , pastel-colored ponies. Not only that, but he himself has been turned into a pony. How did he get there? Why is he there? How does he get back? Join Tyler and his new pony friends as they search for the answers. This takes place in between Season 2 and 3
1. Prologue

Prologue

My eyes slowly opened to the sun shining brightly through the window and collided with my face. I groaned as I pulled the comforter over my head in attempt to block out the sun's rays and drift back to sleep, but I was too awake to do so.

"_Why can't I sleep a little for a few more hours?"_

I sighed as I sat up and picked up my phone that laid on the nightstand next to my bed and pushed the home button and saw that today was a Saturday.

"_Hallelujah!"_

I stretched my arms as I let out a loud yawn before hopping off my bed and slowly walking over to the bathroom to take my morning shower. When I walked in, I saw that the bathroom was actually clean for once.

"_I guess Mom cleaned it before going to sleep last night"_

I just shrugged it off and turned on the warm water. As soon as I stepped in and the water impacted against my body, I relaxed and I began to scrub myself clean.

My name is Tyler Walker, I am 16 years old, have brown spiky hair, and brown eyes. I live in Jackson, Georgia with my two parents and little sister. My mom's name is Tracy; she has green eyes and blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders. My dad's name is David; he has short black hair and brown eyes. Last, but not least, my little sister, her name is Nicole, she has long brown hair and brown eyes.

Once I got out of the shower, I dried myself off and put on a pair of jeans and my favorite shirt, it was a black shirt with a lightning logo on it. I picked up my phone and started dialing my friend's number.

"_Hello" _my friend's voice said.

"What's up man?" I said.

"_Oh, hey Tyler, just waiting for you and Amy to show up"_ He said.

"Wait…are you and Chelsea already there?" I asked.

"_Yeah, me and Chelsea are about to walk in without you two"_ He said.

"Alright, I'll drive by Amy's house and pick her up" I said.

"_Okay then, see ya then"_ He said.

"See ya Chris" I said before hanging up.

I placed my phone in my pocket and grabbed the keys to my Dad's truck.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out!" I called out.

"Okay! Be back by 5" my dad replied.

I walked outside and started walking for my dad's truck. It was a 2005 Dodge 1500. It was a present from my dad for my 15th birthday, which was awesome. I got in the truck, turned the key, and began driving to my friend's house.

Every Saturday, me and my friends would hang out at some random place that everyone agreed on. Today were going to go see a movie, which was my friend Chris's idea.

Chris has brown hair like I do, but his is semi long. He also has blue eyes. He's the one in the group that can basically make you laugh with the snap of his fingers, in other words, he's like a 15 year old version of Daniel Tosh.

Next up is a girl named Chelsea. She has long black hair and green eyes. She's probably the smartest of the 4 of us, mostly because she actually pays attention in class, while I just fall asleep.

Last, but not least, is Amy. She has long hair that goes a little past her shoulders, which was dyed cyan blue. She also has brown eyes.

For some reason, I seem to get along with her a lot more than any of our friends, literally after our first conversation, we instantly became friends. She's also a little weird, but in a good way. For example, one time when all four of us were at McDonalds, she wouldn't stop staring at me, she didn't even care when Chris ate some of her French fries, and normally if you try and take her food, you're gonna lose a finger.

After a few minutes of driving, I pulled up her driveway and parked the truck. Immediately after I got out of the truck, the door to her house opened and revealed Amy with a smile on her face.

"Hi Tyler" she called out.

"Hey Amy, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said with a nod.

"Good, cause Chris and Chelsea are already there and I want to see 'Identity Theft'" I said.

"Okay, let's go" she said.

She got in the passenger seat and already began playing with my radio.

"I wish this truck had an AUX plug in" she said.

"I ordered one online for $69.00, according to the website, it should be here sometime next week" I said.

"Cool, where did you get it off of?" she asked.

"eBay, that place has everything" I said.

"What about Craigslist?" she said.

I gave her an 'Are you serious' look which caused her to giggle.

"I was just joking" she said.

"You better have been" I said.

The rest of the ride just consisted of me and Amy talking about random topics like, 'I can't wait for summer break', or 'Did you see the newest episode of Doctor Who'. Every now and then she would start searching through my old CD's which consisted of Nickleback, Metallica, Linkin Park, and my all-time favorite, Killswitch Engage.

Another thing we would talk about is where we would go next weekend, I voted Gamestop since I finally got some money after doing chores around the house, and I've been dying to get Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, that game looks badass.

Finally we pulled in at Great Escape and standing there at the front doors were Chris and Chelsea.

"I thought you said you were going to go in without us" I said as we walked up to them.

"We were, but Chelsea wanted to wait till all of us were here before going in" Chris said.

"What took you two so long anyway?" Chelsea asked.

"Well I didn't think you two would be here so early, so I slept a little bit longer before getting up" I said.

"We should have known, I still think that-

"If you say, because I'm a superhero that works in the night, I'm gonna slap you upside your head" I said.

Chris let out a chuckle replying.

"Well would you mind explaining why you like sleeping through the day all the time?"

I sighed before throwing him a smile.

"If you must know, I spend all my nights looking up porn" I said.

Everyone's eyes widened and I just laughed.

"You all should see your faces right now" I said before laughing again.

Amy then slapped the back of my head and gave me an agitated look.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry, let's just go watch the movie" I said clenching the back of my head.

They looked at each other and nodded and we entered the building. After the movie, Chris and Chelsea went home in Chris' Civic SI Sedan, so me and Amy thought it would be a good idea to drop her off at her house.

"So how did you like the movie?" Amy asked.

"I give it a 9/10, what about you?" I asked.

"It was okay, I'll give it an 8/10" she said.

"Well next time we'll watch 'The Call'" I said.

"I thought we agreed on 'The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'" she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I said.

"Hey, can I come over tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Sure, but why?" I said.

"Cause tomorrow night Toonami's gonna be on, I thought we could watch it together" she said.

I thought about it before looking over at her and smiled.

"I'll talk to my parents about it, but they probably won't mind" I said.

"Awesome!" she said.

I chuckled and turned up the volume on the radio. Luckily for me Tempest by Deftones was playing. I dropped Amy off at her house and started driving home. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little over 5.

"_Maybe Dad won't mind if I'm a little late getting home"_

As I drove home, I began hearing the sound of thunder and rain hitting the windshield. With that in mind, I rolled up the window and turned on the wipers. The further I drove, the harder the rain came down.

"_What a storm"_

What happened next caught me completely off guard. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt came crashing down next to where the road was, causing me to jump a little.

"_That was too close!"_

The sound of thunder roared from the outside. But it wasn't long before I heard a different sound, one that I never wanted to hear in my life when I got my license, the sound of a car screeching. Two bright lights appeared out of nowhere and started coming toward me. I clenched the steering wheel and prepared myself for the impact. As soon as I felt the force of the other vehicle collide with mine, I jerked and my seat belt came undone, forcing me head to collide with the windshield and causing me to black out.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Chapter 1: Waking Up

Everything was black. The only sound that could be heard was my heart beating.

"_What happened? Am I dead?"_

I then heard the sound of birds chirping and felt the wind blowing against me body.

"_Nope, still alive, then what the hell is going on?" _

"Hey, are you okay?" a female voice asked.

I attempted to speak, but it only came out as a groan.

"Hey! Wake up! Can you try and open your eyes?" the voice asked.

I tried doing what the voice told me and attempted to open my eyes.

"Oh…my head" I groaned.

At first everything was blurry, but eventually my eyes were wide open. The first thing I wanted to do was find the girl who found me, but instead of a girl in front of me, like I thought, there were two giant violet eyes.

"OH DEAR GOD!" I screamed as I jumped back in both fright and surprise.

She screamed and jumped back at my outburst. She then grew a pretty pissed off face, but I didn't really care. Right in front of me was a lavender unicorn. She had a purple mane with pink and purple streak running through it, the same with her tail.

"Don't you know not to scream at mares!?"

I was just dumbfounded at was what in front of me.

"A talking pony!? Where the hell am I!?

The unicorn then grew a concerned face.

"Hey, calm down. Are you okay?" She said.

I took in some deep breaths before replying.

"I-I think" I said still in shock.

A small smile grew on her face and she continued.

"That's good. My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" asked.

"My name is Tyler, Tyler Walker"

"Strange name, but nevertheless, it's nice to meet you Tyler, but may I ask, what are you doing out here all alone?" she asked.

"Well…

I thought about it for a minute or two, but for some reason I couldn't remember how I got here. Everything before then was as bright as day.

"Sorry, for some reason I can't remember" I said.

Her eyes widened and she took a step closer to me.

"You can't? Not a thing" she asked.

"Nope" I said.

She put a hoof to her chin.

"Hmm, quite strange. A rare case of Amnesia, but at least you remembered your name. That also explains why you freaked out over a talking pony, especially since you are one yourself" She said.

"No, that's not why- wait, what did you say?" I asked.

"What? All I said was that it was because of the Amnesia that you freaked over seeing somepony that was the same species as yourself" She said.

At first I didn't believe her, but then I took a look at my body and saw that is was true. I looked at was once my arms and instead saw two red hooves, same thing with my legs. I turned around and saw that I had a small brown tail and two wings. I moved my eyes up and saw that the color of my tail was the same as my mane.

"AHH! I'M A PONY! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

She jumped back again and threw another pissed off look at me.

"Again with the screaming?" she said in an agitated tone.

"Sorry, but…..I'm just confused. It's not every day you can't remember anything from the past few hours" I said

"Well, I think I might be able to help you with that" she said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"As you can see, I am a unicorn. I think I know a good memory spell that may just help you regain your memory" She said.

I put my hand, or I suppose for now, hoof to my chin and let my mind wander.

"_Let's see, if what she says is true, she can just use some magic spell to help me remember how I got here, maybe even get me back home"_

I then looked at the lavender unicorn and nodded.

"That just might work, plus it'll be nice knowing how I ended up here" I said.

"Excellent, but before we do that, why don't I introduce you to my friends" she said.

I was a little confused by her request.

"Uh, I have no problem with it, but why?" I said.

"Well you seem like a nice stallion-

"_Never thought I'd be called that"_

-and I just thought it'd be a good idea, so you won't have to be alone" she said.

"You have a point there, okay let's go" I said.

"Alright, follow me and I'll show you around Ponyville while we're at it" she said.

"Ponyville? As in a whole town filled with talking ponies" I said.

"Uh, yeah, is there any other kind?" she said in a smartass tone.

I was about to reply with a smartass answer, but refrained from doing so. This pony is the only help I got. Besides, I need to know what happened to me.

"Never mind" I said.

I slowly got up from the ground and stood up on my new four legs. I have to admit, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"Lead the way" I said.

She smiled and nodded and began walking, while I followed. Walking on four legs were surprisingly easy, just like walking on two legs, it was as if by instinct.

"_At least I can't embarrass myself by falling flat on my face"_

As I followed the lavender unicorn, I looked around taking in the sights; it was truly a sight to behold.

"_Wherever I am, this place sure does seem peaceful"_

After a good few minutes of walking, Twilight lead me to what, what I guess was Ponyville.

"Before we enter Ponyville, I may need to warn you about something" Twilight said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, one of my friends, Pinkie Pie-

"_Why does that sound like a flavor of Ice Cream from Dairy Queen?"_

-she likes to throw parties for new ponies" Twilight said.

"And that's a bad thing?" I said in a confused tone.

"Not really, the thing is she's extremely hyper and random" Twilight said.

"Are any of the other ponies like that?" I asked.

"No, just her, but don't worry, once you to get to know each other, I promise you you'll be friends" Twilight said.

"Well let's not waste any more time" I said.

Twilight smiled and we began to enter the town known as Ponyville. First thing I noticed was that every single pony, including Twilight, had this strange mark on their flank, I think that's what their called. Of course I didn't say anything since she would think I was some kind of pervert that stares at other ponies asses. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what my mark was, but then that would make me look pretty stupid, looking like I dog chasing his own tail. Nevertheless I did get a glimpse of Twilight's mark, it was a pink star surrounded by five tiny white stars.

"Well, what do you think?" Twilight asked.

"Looks pretty nice, I really wouldn't mind living here" I said.

Twilight smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well once we get your memory back, I'm sure we can find you someplace to live here" She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you helping me? It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just you don't know anything about me, yet you still want to help me. Why?" I asked.

She was a little surprised by my words but answered with a look full of concern.

"Because you looked like you needed help, besides, wouldn't you feel guilty if you saw somepony in need of help and just ignore them?" she asked.

I then felt a little guilty questioning her like that.

"I guess so, sorry, I was just curious" I said.

She just smiled at me and placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Tyler, let's just do what we can to help you regain your memory" Twilight said.

I smiled nodded.

"Thanks Twilight" I said.

After that, Twilight lead me to what looked like a giant gingerbread house. In front of the door there was a sign that read, 'Sugarcube Corner'.

"_Why does that sound like a space you land on in Candyland?"_

"C'mon, let's go inside" Twilight said.

I nodded and the two of us entered the building and the minute I walked into the lobby, I was immediately greeted by the scent of pastries and deserts, making my mouth water. Twilight caught sight of this and started giggling.

"You hungry?" She asked.

I wiped my mouth and looked at her.

"What gave it away?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, just the miniature waterfall coming out of your mouth" Twilight teased.

We both shared a laugh and walked up to the counter. Twilight rang the bell and out came a light blue pony with a pink mane that kinda reminded me of whip cream.

"Oh, hello Twilight, whose your friend here?" she asked.

"Hello to you to Mrs. Cake, this is my friend Tyler" Twilight said gesturing to me.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tyler" Mrs. Cake said.

"Likewise"

"So what can I get for you two today?" she asked.

"I guess I'll just take a chocolate cupcake" I said.

"Strawberry, please" Twilight said.

"Coming right up" Mrs. Cake said.

She then went into the kitchen while I and Twilight went to an empty table and sat down, waiting for our treats to arrive. While we were waiting, something kept picking at my brain or someone….wait, let me rephrase that, somePONY was picking at my brain. Twilight's friend, Pinkie Pie. Twilight warned me that once she caught sight of me that I needed to prepare for anything, but not once have I seen anything out of the ordinary, except the part where I'm now a Pegasus, have no memory of how I got here, and I'm now friends with a lavender unicorn whose name reminds me of that god-awful movie.

"Hey Twilight"

"Yes?"

"This friend of yours, Pinkie Pie, how come I haven't seen her yet?"

"Good point, usually she's the first to know when a new ponies in town, if you want I can go get her"

"You can? How?"

"Well she does work here, so I can just go in the back and get her"

"Oh, go ahead then"

Twilight then left the table and made her way to the kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts.

"_Now that I'm alone I can think. What am I going to do? I still have no idea how I got here and now I just befriended a unicorn. Can this day get any crazier?" _

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"_I wonder what Mom and Dad are thinking right now, probably where I am, and if I'm safe or not. What about my friends? They probably thought I died or something"_

Visions of my parents and my friends played themselves in my head.

"_Doesn't matter, I'll still find a way to get back home, but what about Twilight?"_

I turned my attention over to where Twilight went.

"_She wants to help me regain my memory, but what happens when I have to leave. Even if we just met a few minutes ago, she considers me a friend. Hell, she's even letting me meet her friends, how am I gonna break it to them that I'm not from this world and I have to go back"_

I sat up and closed my eyes.

"_Still, I'll do whatever it takes to find a way to get back home"_

I nodded and opened my eyes, only to see two light blue eyes staring right at me.

"Hi!"

I yelped and jumped back, but by doing so I caused the chair the tip back, making me and the chair fall. As soon as I hit the ground, all the ponies' eyes fell on me, making this whole situation even more awkward.

"OhmygoshareyouTwilight'snewfriendyoumustbebecauseIneverseenyoubefore *gasp* Ineedtothrowyoua'WelcometoPonyville'partyit'llbesofun!"

"…_..…What?" _

I looked up and saw a pink pony who was smiling from ear to ear. She had a puffy pink mane that looked like it was made of cotton candy, as well as her with tail. I then took a look at what her mark was, it was three balloons, two blue, and the other yellow.

"_Hm, I wonder who this could be"_

"Pinkie! I thought I said not to scare him!" Twilight said as she ran up to us.

"Sorry Twilight, I was just excited to meet your new friend, I couldn't help myself"

"Are you okay Tyler?" Twilight asked.

I let out a small chuckle and got back on my hooves.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so I'm guessing that you're Pinkie Pie, right?"

"How did you know?" Pinkie said still smiling.

"_Let's see, Pink coat, Pink Mane"_

"I'm Psychic" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"It's still really nice to meet you, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get everything ready for your 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party. What's your name again?" she asked.

"Uh Tyler, but you don't have to-

"See ya later Tyler" Pinkie said before literally vanishing into thin air.

I turned to Twilight and said.

"Is she always this-

"Yes"

"Okay then"

We both sat back down at our table and our orders arrived shortly after.

"So, are all your friends like that?" I asked.

"No, I don't think I've met any other pony like Pinkie"

"No offense to her, but I don't think I can take another pony like that"

Twilight giggled and the two of us finished our delicious treats. Once we finished our cupcakes, Twilight lead me out of Ponyville and down a dirt road.

"So, who are we gonna meet now?" I asked.

"Well, how about we meet my friend Applejack" she said.

"_They have a pony named after cereal? Who knows, maybe next we could meet Fruity Loops"_

"Lead the way" I said.

Along the way I heard the sound of grunting and some strange noise that sounded like somepony, kicking a heavy bag. Another thing was that wherever we were headed, it reminded me of home. Maybe it was country atmosphere, but I didn't care, it felt like home.

But another thing it reminded of was my parents. Memories of me and my dad hanging out started playing in my mind, but what hurt me was when I stared picturing my parent's reaction knowing I'm gone. I saw my mom crying on the couch with a picture of me by her side and my dad comforting her, and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that I had been standing still with my head down. When I looked up I saw Twilight looking at me with concern on my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just that…..

Twilight walked up to me and wrapped her hooves around me and pulled me into a hug, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"Tyler, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

I smiled and let a few tears go down my face.

"Thank you Twilight"

She released me and gave me a warm smile.

"You're welcome"

I wiped the tears from my face.

"Do you still want to meet my friends today? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we meet tomorrow"

"Nah, it's alright. I'll get over it"

Twilight nodded and we continued to walk down the dirt road. I looked over to Twilight and smiled.

"_Of all the ponies I could have met, I'm really glad it was Twilight"_


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

After that little moment before, Twilight and I arrived at our destination. In front of me was this farm and off in the distance were hundreds, maybe even thousands of apple trees. Now it definitely feels like home.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres" Twilight said.

I turned to Twilight who still had a smile on her face.

"This is where my friend and her family lives and works" she added.

"What do they do?"

"You see all those apple trees" Twilight said motioning to the sea of trees.

"Yeah"

"Well what they do is they buck them and collect the apples that fall off. Then she sells them"

"I see"

"Not only that, but they are pretty delicious as well, you should try them"

"Well let's meet this Applejack and I'll ask if I can try one"

She nodded and the two of us proceeded to the huge red barn that I noticed when we arrived. Twilight was about to knock on the big red door, but stopped when we heard some voice say.

"Howdy Twilight"

We turned around to meet, what I guess was Applejack. She had an orange coat, green eyes, and yellow mane. Her tails was the same color as her mane, but she had it tied up in a ponytail, wow a pony in a ponytail. I noticed that she had freckles on both her cheeks and also wearing a Stetson. I then took notice to her mark and saw three apples.

"_Judging by her mark, I'm guessing this is Applejack"_

"Hi Applejack, how are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty good, Ah'm just taking a break from apple bucking"

Her eyes then moved from Twilight to me.

"So who's yer friend there?"

"This is Tyler, he's new to Ponyville and I thought I'd show him around Ponyville"

"Nice to meet you" I said as I extended my hoof.

She smiled and took my hoof with hers, but instead of a normal shake, she jerked my arm up and down so hard I thought my arm was about to come out of its socket.

"Well it's nice to meet ya too, any friend of Twilight is a friend of mine" she said.

Even after she let go, my arm was still going up and down. I had to use my other hoof to stop it, and I swear I could hear Twilight giggling at the sight.

"So, Twilight tells me that you collect apples for a living"

"Yes siree! We got the best apples around here at Sweet Apple Acres. Ya wanna try one?" she asked.

"Well Twilight did say that they were pretty good, so sure, I'll give it a try"

"Okay then, just wait right here" she said.

She then walked over to a tree and turned her back to it. I was about to ask what she was about to do, but she lifted her hind legs up and delivered a strong kick to the trees. Afterwards, about 10 or 15 apples fell from the tree and landed in a basket that was close by.

She picked one out of the basket and tossed it to me.

"Here ya go"

I looked over the apple before taking a bite. As soon as my teeth broke the surface, I felt a huge burst of flavor enter my mouth. Now I've tasted plenty of apples back on Earth before, but out of all of them, this one was the best.

"So, how is it?" Applejack asked.

"All I can say is, you weren't kidding around when you said these apples were the best around. This is delicious" I said.

"Well that's mighty kind of ya, feel free to stop by anytime if ya want anymore"

"Oh believe me. You haven't seen the last of me"

Applejack chuckled.

"Well, why don't Ah let Twilight finish showing ya around Ponyville"

"Oh yeah, thanks again for the apple Applejack"

"Yer Welcome"

I finished the apple and both I and Twilight were off once again.

"What did I tell you? Those apples were delicious" Twilight said.

"They sure was, I definitely have to remember this place if I ever want something to eat"

Twilight giggled.

"So who are we meeting next?" I asked.

"What about my friend Rarity? I'm sure she would like to meet you"

"Rarity?"

"Yes, she's a fashion designer and her store is probably the best place for pony clothes in all of Equestria."

I just shrugged and agreed. She then led me to a building that defiantly stood out from any other buildings I saw. It looked more like a carousel out of a noble's festival than a building.

"Here we are"

I did another quick look before replying.

"It's…..really colorful"

We proceeded to the entrance and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was the army of pony manikins, some wearing dresses made specifically for mares. The only thing I can compare this to, is when you're the only guy in Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

"Rarity! Are you here?" Twilight called out.

"I'll be down in a minute darling" a very regal voice said.

We were soon joined by another unicorn. She had a marshmallow white coat along with a very curly purple mane. She had blue eyes that were accompanied with very long eyelashes and light blue eye shadow. Her mark was three blue diamonds. If Twilight didn't already tell me she was a dress maker, I would say she was a model. She defiantly had the look for it.

"_Maybe I should try and be as polite as possible with this one"_

"Hello Twilight, it's good to see you again dear"

She then looked at me and for a minute there I thought I saw a twinkle in her eye.

"Twilight, whose you're friend here?" She said.

"Oh, this is Tyler, he's new here to Ponyville and I thought it would be a good idea if he met you and the rest of the girls" Twilight said.

"It's nice to meet you" I said as I extended my hoof.

Rarity walked up to me and batted her eyelashes and took my hoof.

"Well aren't you a gentlecolt" she said.

"_Gentlecolt?"_

"Well considering I'm in the presence of a pony of high class, I thought it would be appropriate for me to be on my best behavior" I said.

Rarity giggled and blushed as she took her hoof back.

"There is no need for that, just be yourself" she said.

"Oh, okay then"

After talking with Rarity for a while, I and Twilight decided to head out and head over to another one of Twilight's friends.

"Just out of curiosity, how many friends do you have?" I asked.

"Including myself, there are six of us" she said.

"Six? Well we met Applejack and Rarity, and if you count what happened with Pinkie Pie meeting her, then there are two to go" I said.

"Right, I guess next we can go visit-

"LOOK OUT!" a voice screamed.

I looked up, only to be slammed to the ground with my face in the dirt. Another thing was I felt some weight on my back preventing me from getting up. While I couldn't see anything, I could hear Twilight talking to some other pony, who I assume is the reason why I'm on the ground right now.

"Rainbow Dash! What happened!?" Twilight said.

"Chill out Twilight, you act as if I had never crashed before" a tomboyish said.

"Yeah, but you just crashed into Tyler!" Twilight said.

"Tyler? Who's that?"

I attempted to say something, but it only came out muffled, but thankfully that seemed to work because whatever was on top of me got off.

"Oops, sorry about that" the other pony said.

I got up and dusted myself off.

"It's alright, I'm still breathing"

I turned my attention to the mystery pony. She had a sky blue coat with a rainbow mane and tail. She had magenta colored eyes and her mark, which by the way looked pretty cool, was cloud shooting out a rainbow lightning bolt.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before, you new here?" she asked as she looked over me.

"Yeah, Twilight here was just showing me around" I said motioning to Twilight.

"Well Tyler, the name's Rainbow Dash, fastest and most awesome flyer in all of Equestria, and soon to be future Wonderbolt" she said as she struck a pose that kinda looked like she was trying to pose for the cover of a magazine.

I let out a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"_This could be fun"_

"Really, well forgive me, but I have a little trouble believing that" I said.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened a little and she flew right in my face, while I just smiled.

"What was that?"

"Well, the only thing I got to base your flying skills on is you crashing onto me. So if being the fastest and most awesome flyer means being the most accident prone, then maybe you are the fastest and most awesome" I said as I kept on smiling away.

Twilight gave me 'What the hell are you doing' look, which I ignored.

"Accident prone!? You're calling me accident prone!?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"_So far, so good"_

"Well since I just got a face full of dirt due to your 'flying skills', yes I am" I said.

I swear I thought this Pegasus was about to kick my face in, but she just kept staring at me with this pissed off expression written on her face while I just kept grinning. After a while, a small grin started growing on her face as well.

"You're good"

At that I just bursted out laughing and soon Rainbow Dash followed. Meanwhile Twilight just started at us with the funniest 'WTF' face ever.

"What in Equestria is going on?" Twilight finally asked.

Rainbow Dash just kept on laughing while I walked over to Twilight.

"You see, I've encountered peop- er, ponies like Rainbow here, in fact I've had friends like her. Some ponies like to talk about themselves like their king of the world or something, so I came up with a way for them to prove it" I said.

"How?" Twilight asked.

"Well, first off the boaster will start talking about why they are the best and how they are better than everyone, so what I do is, I question their abilities, saying things like, 'Really?', or 'I don't believe you'. That will cause them to start defending themselves, and then I say the two words, 'Prove it'. If they hesitate or refuse to do so, then I know that their lying" I explained.

Twilight just stared at me with this amazed look.

"That's….really smart" she said.

"Why thank you, but Rainbow here caught on before I could get her to show me anything" I said.

Rainbow Dash finally stopped laughing and flew over to me and Twilight.

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good trick" she said.

"Thanks, but I still haven't seen your flying skills yet, so mind showing me what you got" I said.

Rainbow once again got in my face, but instead of trying to stare me down like before, she just had this smug little grin.

"You want a show, you got one. Just one thing though" she said.

"What?"

She then got close to me ear and whispered.

"Don't Blink"

Just like that, Rainbow Dash flew into the air leaving behind a rainbow trail behind her. She then started performing multiple loop de loops, twists and turns, I had to say it was pretty impressive. What I think impressed me the most was when she flew while performing a 720 corkscrew. Soon Rainbow Dash flew down to the ground in front of me and with that smug grin still on her face.

"How was that?" she asked.

I vigorously shook my head and turned to Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"I have to admit, that was pretty awesome" I said.

"Told ya! You know what, you're alright. Maybe we can hang out sometime, then I can show you what a real Pegasus can do" she said with a confident grin.

She extended her hoof toward me and I bumped it with mine.

"Sure thing, as long as I'm not forced to have another dirt nap" I joked.

"Well I'm gonna split, see ya around Tyler" Rainbow Dash said before flying off into the sky.

I looked over to Twilight.

"Let me guess, that was one of your friends" I said.

She nodded with a smile.

"Have I ever said that you have some strange friends?" I joked.

Twilight put a hoof over mouth and giggled. Then unexpectedly, a grin started to grow, a devilish grin.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Evil Twilight"_

"Y'know, I thought I saw something between you and Rainbow Dash there" Twilight said.

My eyes widened a little and I felt my face starting to warm up. I shook it off and a similar devilish grin started growing on my face.

"_Oh Twilight, you have no idea what you're doing"_

"Really, cause I thought I saw something in those eyes of yours as me RD were talking. You mind explaining that" I said.

Instantly the tables were turned, and Twilight was the one blushing.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Twilight said turning away from me.

I let out a small chuckle and got a little closer to Twilight.

"You know what, I think that might have been jealousy" I said.

Twilight immediately jumped back a little at my statement.

"Jealousy!?" she said.

I let out another chuckle before wrapping one of my arms around her neck, causing Twilight to tense up a little.

"Aw Twilight, I didn't know you liked me that way" I said.

Twilight quickly pushed me away and by the look on her face, she was starting to get a little pissed.

"Stop it! I just met you today!" Twilight said as her face started getting even redder.

At this point, I thought she was about to just roll up and die, which told me now would be a good time to stop.

"Okay, okay I'm done, but…

Twilight turned to face me and I looked straight into her eyes.

"Let this be a lesson Twilight Sparkle, Don't mess with me" I said.

Twilight's blush started to fade and she regained her composure.

"Okay then….let's go meet Fluttershy" she said.

"Fluttershy? Is that the last on your list of friends?" I asked.

"Yes, afterwards we can go back to my home and we'll talk about what you're going to do, since you have no home as of now" she said.

"Sounds good" I said.

As we started walking, I thought about what Twilight just said. I don't have a home, or anything for that matter. I always knew living on my own would be hard, but now it just got harder. Not only am I new to this town, but new to this world, my original plan was to get a job in technology or something, but since I don't see any power lines, I guess this world doesn't have any tech.

Twilight lead me to down another road that lead to a decent looking cottage. One thing I noticed was the cottage was surrounded by creatures such as birds and squirrels. My first thought was that on the way here, I stumbled into a portal and appeared in a Disney movie, but seeing how Twilight was still beside me, I knew I was still in Ponyland, or wherever this place is.

Me and Twilight were about to enter the cottage, but Twilight stopped me before we reach the door.

"What's up?" I said.

"Before we go in, I must warn you about Fluttershy, she can be a bit-

"Shy" I said.

Twilight had this puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"…_.Did she really just _ask_ me how did I know that FlutterSHY was shy"_

"Doesn't matter, let's just go" I said

Twilight looked like she wanted to keep on the subject, but she shrugged it off and we proceeded to the door. Twilight knocked on the door and said.

"Fluttershy, are you there?"

"Oh yes Twilight, please come in….I mean if you want to that is" a quiet voice said.

"Okay then, I hope its okay but I brought a friend with me and I thought it would be nice for you two to meet" Twilight said.

Fluttershy was silent but did respond in an even quieter voice than the first one.

"Okay then"

Twilight opened the door and I welcomed by a nice scent. Maybe it was the fact that I was in a cottage for the first time in my life, but it felt so nice in the cottage. One thing I noticed was the entire room was surrounded by little animals. I even made a challenge in my head that if I thought of a small animal, it would be here, guess what, they were. Soon a yellow Pegasus flew in the room from what I guess was a kitchen.

She had a long pink mane and tail and had light blue eyes. Her mark was three little butterflies. At the sight of me, her shy instincts must have kicked in because she had a face full of nervousness, which made me feel kind of bad.

"_Is she scared of me? I mean I was shy when I was a freshman in High School, but I was never afraid of anybody, just afraid to talk"_

"Fluttershy, this is Tyler, he just moved here" Twilight said.

"It's nice to meet you Fluttershy" I said.

"H-Hello" she said as she crouched down a little and hid behind her mane.

The room fell silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the animals around us.

"_C'mon Tyler, if you want her to open up, you need to show her that you're not gonna hurt her, but what can I do…..wait….THE ANIMALS!"_

"So Fluttershy, are all these animals yours?" I asked.

Her ears seemed to pick up and she looked up at me.

"Oh no, I just take care of them" she said.

"Really? You must be really good at that, these animals seem really happy" I said.

Fluttershy stood up a little and a small smile started growing on her face.

"T-Thank you, I do my best to make sure that all animals are happy and healthy" she said.

"So I'm guessing that's what your mark represents, right?" I asked.

Fluttershy slowly rose and was now back to normal height.

"Y-yes, I got my Cutie Mark after I learned that I was able to communicate with animals" she said.

"_Note to self, the mark on their ass are called Cutie Mark"_

"I-if it's okay, what does your Cutie Mark mean?" she asked.

My body tensed a little at her question, I didn't even know what my mark was. I turned my head to my flank and finally caught sight of my Cutie Mark, two lightning bolts.

"_Awesome! But what am I supposed to tell say?"_

"Tyler? Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just that-

"You can't remember?" Twilight said.

I sighed and slowly nodded.

"You can't remember what your Cutie Mark means?" Fluttershy asked in a worried tone.

"I guess not" I said.

Sympathy grew on Fluttershy's face and she wrapped me a warm hug.

"I-I'm sorry I asked" she said.

I hesitate a little, but I returned the hug.

"It's okay, you didn't know" I said.

We separated and I saw that she was smiling, causing me smile as well. I slowly extended my hoof toward her.

"Like I said before, it's nice to meet you" I said.

This time without any hesitation, Fluttershy took my hoof and shook it.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch there and I'll pour us some tea" Fluttershy said.

"Okay then, I am pretty thirsty" I said.

"Would you like some too Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes please" she said.

"Okay then, I'll be right back" she said.

Fluttershy then flew back into the kitchen and I sat down on the couch with Twilight to my left.

"She seems nice" I said.

"I know, once you get past the shyness, she's one of the kindest ponies you could ever meet" she said.

"Seeing how she's making us tea, and that she takes care of all these animals, I believe it" I said.

Soon Fluttershy arrived with the tea and the three of us began talking. After a while, me and Twilight began walking toward her house, which she told me was also a Library.

"So, how did you like my friends?" Twilight asked.

"They're nice, today was defiantly a strange day, but all in all, this entire day was nice" I said.

"Well that's good to hear"

"Although there is still one thing that boggles my mind"

"What?"

"What was I doing near that forest? How did I get there?" I said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot about your Amnesia" Twilight said.

I let out a small chuckle which Twilight seemed to take notice of.

"What's funny?" she said.

"You forgot that I forgot" I said still chuckling a little.

Twilight just glared at me and I stopped.

"Okay, that sounded pretty dumb, but it's honestly not a big deal" I said.

"Not a big deal!? You lost a piece of your memory!" Twilight said getting in my face.

I gently pushed her back a little before responding.

"A 'small' piece of my memory, I still remember a lot about my past. I remember my name, my old friends, my family, it's not like my mind is completely blank" I said.

Twilight seemed to calm down a little, but still had a serious look on her face.

"Okay, then let me ask you a few questions about your past, just to get an idea of how much you remember" she said.

On the outside, I nodded and remained calm. On the inside, I was freaking out. I can't just say I'm actually a different species from another planet in a ponies body, there was two negative result that could come from that. Either she would think I'm crazy and sent me to an insane asylum, or she believes me and freaks out telling everypony I'm an some alien.

"_I guess I'll have to just wing it or something"_

"First, what are your parent's names?" she asked.

"_Okay let's see, most of the ponies I met were Unicorn, Pegasus, or just a regular pony, and their name portends to what they are. Dad always reminded me of an Earth Pony and mom reminds me of a Unicorn"_

"Well my dad was an Earth Pony and his name was…Strong Boulder" I said.

"_STRONG BOULDER!? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS THAT!?"_

"and your mother?" Twilight said.

"…_I can't believe she believed that"_

"My mom was a Unicorn and her name was…Star Charmer" I said.

"_Now that seemed more believable" _

"Good, next question, Do you remember your hometown?" she asked.

"_Crap, I guess I could say I forgot a few things"_

"That I can't remember, but I don't think that would really matter. Since I just arrived here in Ponyville, I don't really plan on leaving anytime soon" I said.

Twilight thought about it and agreed to let that one slide.

"Okay then, final question, How much do you remember about Equestria?" she asked.

"_Equestria? What's that? Maybe that's what this world is called"_

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Twilight asked in an annoyed voice.

I sighed and nodded. Twilight just facepalmed, or would it be facehooved.

"Not to worry, I have a bunch of books on Equestria's history" she said.

"Thanks Twilight" I said.

"You're welcome, now come on, there's one more friend I want you to meet" she said.

"I thought I met all your friends" I said.

"You did, but that was my 'pony' friends" Twilight said.

"Huh?" I said.

"You'll see once we get to the library" she said.

I shrugged and followed Twilight as she led me through the town, but as we progressed through Ponyville, I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched.


	4. Chapter 3: Learning

Chapter 3: Learning

Twilight lead me to this giant tree house, no it was literally a tree house. It was basically a tree with a door and a series of windows. Next to the house was a sign with a picture of a book on it, indicating that this was a library.

"Twilight…why is your house a tree?" I asked.

"It was like this when I arrived here in Ponyville, and I happen to like it" she said.

"Oh, well it's your house, I can't do anything about it" I said.

"_It kinda looks like something Mr. Baggins would live in"_

Twilight and I trotted over to the door and Twilight opened it with her magic. When I entered the house, the entire room was surrounded by shelves containing thousands of books. In the center was a table with a wooden model of a pony's head, along with two opened books. There was also some stairs in which I figured would lead to the bedrooms. Another thing was when we entered the house, I smelt something good.

"Hey Twilight, what smells good?" I asked.

"Probably Spike fixing dinner" she said.

"Spike?"

"He's that other friend I was talking about, give me a second" she said as the trotted through an open door.

With another moment to myself, I decided to look around the library/house/tree. I scanned the rows of books until I came across one that caught my interest. The title read, _'History of Equestria'_.

"This must be one of those books Twilight was talking about"

I pulled it out of its shelf a flipped to the first chapter of the book. There it read, _'The Story of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna'_.

"_Princess Celestia and Princess Luna? Who are they? I guess I'll have to wait until Twilight's ready to explain all this to me"_

I was then hit with realization and I looked at the book.

"…_..How…How the hell am I holding this without fingers?"_

"Tyler, come here" Twilight's voice called out.

With that thought still in mind, I put the book back on the shelf and walked over to the door that Twilight went through. As I entered the room, I noticed the smell got stronger.

"_Whatever this Spike is cooking, it smells awesome"_

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Twilight standing next to what looked like a purple lizard, just on two legs. It had purple scales and green spikes that go down from the top of his end to the end of his tail. It also had green eyes.

"Tyler, I'd like you to meet my number one assistant, Spike" Twilight said.

"Sup" he said.

"_At least I'm not the only guy in the group"_

"Nothing much, just trying my best not to starve to death" I said.

Spike chuckled a little while Twilight just stared at me.

"You just had an apple a minute ago" Twilight said.

"And while it was pretty good, nothing beats a good home cooked meal" I said.

"I agree, let's eat" Spike said.

Twilight and I sat down at the table while Spike went to go set the plates on the table, but what was on my plate kinda disturbed me. In front of me was sandwich, but unlike past sandwiches I ate, this one had daisies on them.

"_Flowers? Really? Then again, I am in a world filled with talking ponies, so I really shouldn't be that surprised"_

"Is something the matter?" Twilight asked.

I looked up from my 'food' to see Twilight and Spike looking straight at me.

"Uh…yeah, everything's fine" I said.

I picked up the sandwich and, somehow, picked it up with my hooves. I sighed and took a bite. At first I was I thought I was just gonna spit it right out, but the second the daisies touched my tongue, a delicious flavor entered my mouth. My only guess was because of my new body, but I didn't really spend that much time thinking about it, I was too busy eating what might just be my new favorite food.

"So how is it?" Spike asked.

"It's amazing, you're a pretty good cook dude" I said.

"Thanks" he said

After the three of us finished our meals, Twilight and I entered the lobby of the library.

"Are you ready?" Twilight asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said.

Twilight's horn became enveloped in a purple aura and stack of books appeared on the table.

"These are a few book about Equestrian History, once you finish reading these I'll quiz you on some things. While you're reading, I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia about the situation, maybe she can help you remember what happened to you" Twilight said.

"I know I'm probably gonna read about her in one of these books, but who's Princess Celestia?" I asked.

Twilight was shocked by my words, but still answered.

"She's the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and is responsible for raising the sun. She's also my mentor" Twilight said.

"Wait, what do you mean responsible for raising the sun? You mean she has the ability to make the sun rise and set?" I asked.

"Correct, and her sister Princess Luna does the same, only with the moon" Twilight explained.

I stopped to think about the information just given to me.

"_This is so confusing. Everything I learned in school seems to mean nothing in this world. Just exactly how far away am I from my world?"_

I shook away these thought and turned to Twilight who was just looking at me. Not wanting her to worry, I smiled and walked over to the stack of books.

"Well if I'm gonna stay here, I guess I better start studying then" I said.

Twilight grew a smile of her own and she started up the stairs.

"If you need anything, call either me or Spike, okay" she said.

"Got it, thanks again for this" I said.

"You're welcome" she said.

With that said, she continued up the stairs until she was out of my eyesight. I sighed and grabbed the book I was previously looking at. I then saw a couch near the stairs, so I sat downs and opened the book back to the first chapter and began reading.

After a good hour or two, I finally finished reading….one book. If Twilight expected me to read all of these tonight she was out of her ever-loving mind. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was just now starting to set, causing me to groan a little and place me head in my hooves.

"You okay over there?" a voice said.

I looked up to see Spike with a look of both concern and curiosity.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" I said.

"I bet, Twilight told me what happened. I'd be pretty tired too after the day you had" Spike said.

I chuckled and picked up the next book from the pile.

"Yeah, not only that, but I have to read all these books. And let me tell you it is boring" I said.

"Well you are reading a history book after all" Spike said.

"True, true" I said.

Spike walked over to the couch and sat next to me.

"You really can't remember anything?" Spike asked.

"I can remember a few things such as my parents, friends, and my name. Everything else is a complete blur" I said.

"That sucks" Spike said.

"Tell me about it" I said.

We remained silent for a little before Spike spoke again.

"What will you do after you remember?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" I said looking turning to Spike.

"I mean, will you stay here in Ponyville, or are you gonna go back to your old home?" Spike asked.

Spike's question bounced around in my head. I just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"_Damn it Spike, why did you have to go ask a question I can't answer!?"_

After another moment of silence, I spoke.

"I can't say for sure if I'm staying or leaving, but I can say this"

Spike looked at me curiously while I extended my hoof toward him with a smile on my face.

"While I am here in Ponyville, I don't have any plans on leaving" I said.

A smile slowly formed on Spike's face and he connected his fist with my hoof.

"Thanks Tyler" he said.

"No problem" I said.

The two of us just talked for a while, Spike told me how Twilight hatched him from an egg, which confused the hell out of me, until he explained Twilight used her magic. He then told me how he and Twilight moved here to Ponyville and all the adventures they had. Eventually Spike got tired and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone once again. No sooner after he left, my eyes started to heavy, so I laid down and the couch and closed my eyes.

**The Next Day...**

I was awoken from my nice slumber to a constant nudging in my side, along with a voice that belonged to Twilight

"Tyler, wake up" she said.

I groggily turned to face her with an annoyed expression on my face.

"What possible reason could you have for waking me up while I was having a nice sleep?" I asked.

Twilight gestured to a window.

"Uh, it's morning" she said.

"Not good enough" I said before quickly turning away from her and shutting my eyes.

"C'mon Tyler, get up"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

"Pretty please with a-

"No"

I once again felt Twilight poking me in my side.

"You can poke me all you want, I ain't getting up until I feel like it" I said.

The poking ceased for a minute before I heard Twilight slowly walking away.

"Oh well, go ahead and sleep all you want" she said in a strange voice.

_"What's she planning?"_

"I guess me and Spike will have to eat all these delicious pancakes all by ourselves" she said.

My eyes shot open and quickly sat up.

"What was that?" I said.

"What? All I said was that you can sleep all you want while me and Spike eat all the pancakes" she said with a smug grin.

I jumped off the couch and dashed into the kitchen. Once inside I was met with the wonderful smell of pancakes.

"Well that got you up" Twilight said in a teasing voice.

"Oh shut up, I like pancakes, sue me" I said.

"Then here ya go" Spike said before placing a plate full of pancakes.

_"Thank god they have pancakes in this world!"_

After Twilight and Spike got seated, the three of us dug into our delicious breakfast.

"So Twilight, how did that letter to Princess Celestia go?" I asked.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I haven't actually sent it yet, I was going to wait till morning" she said.

"Oh okay, well after you send that, I'm gonna go walk around Ponyville for a while" I said.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Would you rather me lay around and get fat?" I said.

"Good point" he said.

The three of us finished breakfast and Twilight summoned the letter using her magic.

"Ready Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah" he said.

Spike then took the letter and took a breath before spitting out a stream of green fire that enveloped the letter.

"I thought you wanted to send it, not burn it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no, you don't understand, Spike's fire is magic" Twilight said.

"Say what now?" I said.

The ashes from the letter then flew out the window and into the air.

"You mean-

"Yes, that letter is on its way to the Princess" Twilight said.

Still in shock, I sighed and lowered my head.

_"It's official, magic is destroying my brain"_

With a goodbye from Twilight and Spike, I exited the Library and into the lively atmosphere known as Ponyville. Unlike yesterday, everypony in town stopped what they were doing and stared at me. To be honest, it was real creepy. Eventually they stopped and went on with their daily business, but I could still feel the stares of a few ponies. Another thing that differed from yesterday was that unlike yesterday, instead of being watched, I felt like I was being followed.

I turned around every now and then, trying to catch glimpse of anypony that was following me, only to see nothing. Eventually I gave up and continued walking.

_"Let's see, what's there to do around here? I see some shops, but I'm broke so that rules that out. This is one of those moments I wish I had my iPod or something"_

"Hey Tyler" a familiar voice said.

I turned to the voice...to see nopony.

_"Am I hearing things now?"_

"Up here" the voice said again.

I looked up and saw one of my new friends, Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Rainbow, what's up, y'know besides you" I said.

"Just flying around, saw you walking by and thought I say hey" she said.

"Well I'm glad you did because I am boooored" I said.

Dash chuckled a little and descended from the air and landed in front of me.

"Well allow me to cure you of your boredom" she said.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"How about we go for a fly or something" she said.

"Great, there's just one problem" I said.

"Really, what?" she said.

"Uh...I...can't fly" I said.

Dash was silent for a good minute before busting out laughing. To make things even more embarrassing, the entire town was still looking at us.

"Hahaha, wait you mean to tell me you're a full grown Pegasus and you don't know how to fly?" she said trying to contain her laughter.

I sighed and slowly nodded, causing Dash to once again to bust out laughing. She then looked up at me with tears in her eyes, while I looked at her in annoyance.

"You done?" I said.

She nodded and placed her arm around my neck.

"Sorry for laughing at ya, but think about this, now we have something to do" she said.

"We do?" I said

"Yeah, since you can't fly, and you're looking at the number one flyer in all of Equestria, it only makes sense that I should teach you how to fly" she said.

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Of course, we're friends now, friends help each other" she said.

"Gee, thanks" I said.

"No problem, now let's go" she said.

I nodded and Dash took off with me following behind, but even with Dash with me, I still had to feeling of being followed.

Dash lead me to this wide open field, which reminded me of and old field me and my dad would go too when I was little.

"So, what's first teacher" I said.

"First, we're gonna practice actually moving your wings, if we can't get pass this, then you're gonna have a hard time trying to fly" she said.

"Got it" I said.

"Good, now doing this is pretty easy, all you have to do is envision your wings flapping up and down and they will" she said.

"Sounds simple enough" I said.

"Then do it" she said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I began picturing my wings, next them moving up and down. At first I thought I was just wasting time, but then I felt some strange feeling on my back.

"Tyler"

"Yes"

"Open your eyes"

"No"

"Why"

"I'm scared"

"Just open them"

"Fine"

I hesitantly opening my eyes, still picturing my wings moving, and saw that my wings were in fact moving up and down, just as I pictured.

"Wow, that was easy" I said.

"It should be, after all this is the easiest step to learning how to fly" Rainbow Dash said.

"Right, then let's keep going" I said.

The next few hours were….well, bittersweet. I was making progress, the only thing was that my learning style, was trial and error. Not only that, but while Dash was teaching, I still had the feeling of being watched, which had gone from weird to just downright annoying.

"Okay, I think that's enough practice for today, we'll pick up on things tomorrow" Dash said.

Literally the second after she said that, I quickly turned my head behind me, in hopes of catching the culprit, only to come up with nothing once again.

"Tyler, you okay?" Dash asked.

"To be honest, not really" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, yesterday while Twilight was showing me around town, I felt like we were being watched. Today I feel like I'm being followed. It didn't really bother me before, but now it's just ticking me off" I said.

Dash raised an eyebrow and floated over to where I turned my head too.

"There's nopony here" she said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ignore it" I said with a shrug.

"Well I was about to head over to Sugarcube Corner, you wanna come?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a while" I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I said.

Dash shrugged and flew off in the direction of town, leaving me to myself.

Or so I was supposed to think.

"Okay, I know somepony is there, so you might as well come out now" I said.

Finally my question as to who was following me was answered. Out from a nearby bush, came a purple Pegasus mare, with a pink mane and teal eyes. Her cutie mark was two hearts. She had a small pout and her head down.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"I never have the same feeling for two consecutive days" I said with a grin.

I got closer to the mysterious mare and she looked up at me.

"Now what I want to know is why you were following me?" I asked.

A small blush appeared and she turned her gaze away.

"I was just…..curious" she said.

"Curious? About me?" I said.

"Yeah, Ponyville rarely gets any new ponies, stallions especially" she said.

"Why is that?" I asked,

Her blush disappeared and she turned to me.

"No idea, it just does" she said.

"_Now that I think about, I didn't see any stallions out while I was out"_

I looked back at the Pegasus who was still looking at me. I gave her a smile

"Okay, I guess I can't really blame you for that, I've had my share of moments like that actually" I said.

Pleased to not be in any trouble, the mare sighed and a smiled came across her face, although hers was a little different from mine. Hers actually reminded me of Amy whenever she would stare at me, which still creeped me out.

"Really? Care to share some?" she said taking a step toward me.

"Oh…um sure" I said taking a step back.

I cleared my throat and thought back to a memory from Earth.

**Flashback**

"_Tyler, if you don't leave me alone in the next 5 seconds, I'm gonna shove me foot straight up your ass" Chris said._

"_Then let me see, then maybe I won't have to aggravate you" I said._

"_For the thousandth time, no! Why is this such a big deal for you to know anyway?" he asked._

"_It's not, it's my curiosity that wants to know" I said._

"_Haven't you heard the term, curiosity killed the cat" he said._

"_But I'm not a cat, am I?" I said._

"_No, but you are a pu-_

"_Would you two just shut up!" Chelsea screamed._

_Both me and Chris turned to Chelsea and I swear I almost pissed my pants. Forget Chris', 'Curiosity killed the cat' shit, how about 'Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned'. In other words, Chelsea had the scariest expression written on her face._

"_What are you two even arguing about anyway?" she asked._

"_Tyler won't leave me alone, even though I asked him too countless times" Chris said._

"_Well sue me for wanting to know things" I said._

"_Then why don't you learn things while you're in school" Chris said._

"_But that's too boring" I said._

"_And reading my text messages aren't!" he said._

"_No way, besides it's fun to piss you off" I said._

"_Why you-_

"_ENOUGH!" Chelsea screamed._

_Chelsea then snatched Chris' phone from his hand and placed it in her pocket._

"_You can have this back, after you apologize" she said._

"_What are you, our mother?" Chris said._

"_Yeah, why should we listen to you?" I said._

_Chelsea then leaned in close with face that could rival Captain Yamato's from Naruto Shippuden on the creepy as shit meter._

"_Because if you don't, I'll just have to kick both your asses myself" she said._

_As if our minds were in synch, me and Chris's hands shot toward the others and connected._

"_Christopher Anderson, I, Tyler Walker, apologize for continuously attempting to look at your private messages" I said in a nervous tone._

"_Thank you Tyler Walker, I, Christopher Anderson, accept your apology" Chris said the exact same way._

_Chelsea stared at the two of us before reaching in her pocket and pulling out Chris' phone._

"_Much better" she said as she handed the phone to Chris._

"_Now I don't want to hear you two arguing again or I'm gonna throw both your phones out the window" she added._

_Chelsea then left the room leaving me and Chris alone._

"_So can I look?" I asked._

"_No!" Chris said._

"_Why not?" I said._

"_Because I said so, that's why" Chris said._

"_But I only wanted to-_

"_THAT'S IT!" Chelsea's voice screamed._

**End Flashback**

After telling, and of course ponifying, my story, the mystery mare could almost contain her laughter.

"So what happened then?" she asked.

"Well, my and friend just ran as fast as our four legs could carry us" I said chuckling a little at the memory.

"Did you ever get to see his messages?" she asked.

"Sadly no" I said.

The mare giggled and turned her head to town.

"Well I better get going, it was nice finally meeting you Tyler" she said.

"You too…..uh"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you my name, it's Rosy Wind" she said blushing a little.

"No, it's fine, it was nice to meet you Rosy Wind, maybe we can hang out again, hopefully it won't involve me telling you embarrassing stories about myself" I said.

She giggled.

"Aww, but it was so funny" she said.

"Maybe, but too bad" I said.

"You're no fun" she said.

"Oh really, then I guess I could just forget this entire conversation then" I said.

"No, I'm sorry!" she said in a worried tone.

"Calm down, I was only kidding" I said.

She sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna leave before I embarrass myself any further" she said.

"Okay, see ya" I said.

"Bye" she said before walking back to town.

She walked past me, stopped when her tail was practically inched away from me face.

"Oh, and just call me Rosy" she said before continuing walking to town.

For one of the first times in my life, I was the one blushing.

"_Was she…nah, couldn't be…..then… has stopped working"_

I wiped my face and sighed.

"_Well at least that solved that 'mysterious follower' problem"_

I then looked at the town.

"_Now I just gotta remember how to get home"_


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

After a few hours of walking around and asking for directions, I finally arrived at the entrance to the Ponyville library. Inside waiting for me were Twilight and Spike, but while Spike looked pretty calm, Twilight looked like a nervous wreck.

"Uh…did I miss something?" I asked.

Twilight's head quickly turned in my direction before tackling me to the ground and screaming right in my face.

"SHE'S COMING!"

"Firstly, Ow. Secondly, can you get off me please?" I asked.

She used her magic to teleport off me and back to her original position.

"Good, now why do you look like your about to have heart attack?" I asked.

Spike then walked up to me with a piece of paper in hand.

"This" he said.

I took the paper and read it out loud.

_My most faithful student,_

_I am greatly curious, and concerned about this mysterious Pegasus you have met, and wish to help him in any way. In order to do so, I must meet him personally._

_I'll be arriving sometime this afternoon. Please inform him of my arrival._

_You're Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Oh, that's why" I said.

"Yeah, Twilight always gets like this when Princess Celestia comes to visit" Spike said.

I looked back to Twilight who was using her magic to appear in front of each shelve and look closely at the books within them.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm checking to see if the books are placed in alphabetical order" she said quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

Twilight quickly turned toward me and I instantly regretted asking.

"Why? WHY?!" she screamed.

She vanished again, only to appear right in front of me.

"The co ruler of Equestria, the pony who raises and sets the sun, is coming here, AND YOU ASK ME WHY I'M MAKING SURE THIS PLACE IS PRESENTABLE!" she screamed before teleporting back to her shelves.

I glanced over at Spike.

"Am I just fun to yell at?" I asked.

"No offense, but why aren't you nervous?" Spike asked.

"Should I be?" I asked back.

"Well, even though Twilight is acting a little crazy right now, she does have a point. One of the most powerful ponies in all of Equestria is coming here to personally talk to you, and you aren't even the slightest bit nervous about it" he said.

"Well as long as I mind my manners and don't do anything stupid, I'll be fine" I said.

"I guess you have a point there, Princess Celestia isn't really the type of Princess who only cares about herself, plus she's pretty laid back" he said.

"Sweet, so I guess the only thing left is to calm Twilight down" I said.

Both me and Spike looked over at Twilight and sighed.

"This is gonna take a while" I said.

"Yep" Spike said.

So after a good two hours of trying to calm Twilight down, the three of us sat in the lobby, awaiting the arrival of Princess Celestia.

"So Tyler, how was your walk?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty good, I met up with Rainbow Dash" I said.

"Really? Did you two do anything?" she asked.

"Well…she did help me with something" I said

"What?" Spike asked.

"She…uh…helped me…learn…how to…fly" I said.

The room fell silent.

"You…..can't fly?" Spike asked.

"Well, I can now….somewhat" I said.

"What does 'somewhat' mean" Twilight asked.

"Well I can't fly like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but I can at least hold myself in the air for a good 5 to 10 minutes" I said.

"Well besides that, did anything else happen?" she asked.

"Yes I did actually, but first I need to ask you something Twilight" I said.

"Okay" she said.

"While you were showing me around Ponyville yesterday, did you feel like were being watched?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes, why?" she said.

"Because I found our little follower" I said.

"You did? Who was it?" she asked.

"A Pegasus mare by the name of Rosy Wind" I said.

Twilight put on hoof to her chin and thought about it.

"That name sounds familiar, but what did she want?" she asked.

"She told me she was curious about me" I said.

"You?" she said.

"Yeah, she said it's rare that Ponyville gets any new ponies, and for some reason Stallions are rarer" I said.

Spike chuckled.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Sounds to me this Rosy's taking quite a liking to you" Spike said in a teasing tone.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What? I'm just stating the facts, am I right Tyler?" he said.

I looked over to Twilight and she gave me a nod, and with much pleasure, I bonked Spike on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he asked.

"For acting stupid, that's why" I said.

"But I was just-

Spike was interrupted by a sudden bright light blinding me. When the light dimmed, a new pony had arrived, although this pony was way different than past ponies I met. For one, this pony was like twice the size of a regular pony, this pony also had both wings and a horn. She had a white coat and her mane and tail was actually a mix of blue, green, purple and pink, but what was strange was that both her tail and mane were flowing as if they were flowing in the wind. Lastly her cutie mark was the sun.

"_Wait…sun…..both wings and horn…..HOLY SHIT THAT'S PRINCESS CELESTIA!"_

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called before running off to her mentor.

Princess Celestia leaned down and wrapped her arm around Twilight and Twilight wrapped hers around Princess Celestia's arm.

"_Yay, hugs" _

"It is good to see you again Twilight Sparkle" Princess Celestia said.

"_Her voice…why does it sound familiar?"_

While I was thinking of that, I didn't notice that Twilight and Princess Celestia had separated from their hug and Princess Celestia looked at me.

"So you must be Tyler" she said.

Snapping out of my trance, I turned to Princess Celestia and nodded.

"Yes maim" I said.

She smiled at me in an almost motherly way.

"I do hope my student has been well behaved, she tends to ask a lot of questions" she said.

"Oh does she now" I said looking over at Twilight.

Twilight looked a little nervous, and of course being the nice guy that I am…..I kept poking fun at her.

"So Twilight, when's my Q&A?" I said.

"W-Well...I-I"

Surprisingly, both me and Princess Celestia started to laugh at Twilight's nervousness.

"Twilight, I think our friend here is done, isn't he?" Princess Celestia said.

"Yeah, I'm done" I said.

Twilight sighed before glaring at me.

"Sorry, it's just so fun sometimes to make you angry" I said.

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but closed it before anything sound came out.

"Well…" Princess Celestia began.

Me and Twilight turned to Princess Celestia who wore a serious expression.

"Let's discuss the matter at hand" she said.

Me and Twilight grew serious as well.

"Now Twilight, I would appreciate it if I could talk to Tyler alone please" Princess Celestia said.

Twilight hesitated to reply, but nodded her head and walked upstairs, leaving me alone with Princess Celestia.

"_I just hope this conversation ends with me being sent to the sun"_

I opened my mouth to say something, but Princess Celestia cut me off.

"Before we begin, I must say something" she said.

I remained silent, only to hear six words that caused my entire body to go stiff.

"I know who you really are" she said.

Time seemed to slow down after she said those words. Multiple questions appeared in my head, questions like, 'How did she find out?', or 'What's gonna happen to me now?'.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, I spoke up.

"How?" I asked.

"Because I was the one who brought you here" she said.

My eyes widened in shock.

"_She….she's the reason?"_

"I-I don't understand" I asked.

"Allow me to explain, you see, I've been watching you for a while now" she said.

"If I may, 'you' have been watching 'me'" I said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, I'm just curious, why me? I'm not exactly the most interesting guy on Earth, so being told that I was being watched by royalty kinda make me wonder what makes me so special" I said.

Princess Celestia let my words sink in before giving me a warm smile.

"Tyler, you are special" she said.

"I am?" I said.

"Yes, you see while I have been observing you, I've also been observing your world, and may I say you are quite different from most other humans" she said.

Now that I think back, I was always different from other people. That's actually why I got bullied as much as I did during school.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought me here, don't get me wrong I'm grateful, it's just that….

"That?" she said.

"Earth is home. I've experienced so much there, and while not every one of those experiences are those I enjoy, I've also had some amazing ones. There I have friends and a family that I care for" I said.

Princess Celestia just stood there with an unreadable expression.

"I'll never forget this, but can you send me back?" I asked.

She continued to look at me before speaking again, this time in a tone that sounded like one of grief.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that" she said.

"You….can't?" I said

She slowly shook her head.

"W-Why not?" I asked.

She looked away from me.

"Tyler….what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt you, I wanted to avoid having to tell you this, but it appears is no other way" she said.

I wanted to stop her from saying it, but something in me wouldn't allow it.

"Tyler, on Earth….you died" she said.

The room fell silent. I just stared at the Princess in front of me, not showing any emotion. Those two words bounced around in my mind before I was able to speak again.

"You're lying" I said bluntly.

"Tyler I'm-

"Shut up" I said.

Her eyes widened.

"I don't care what you say….I refuse to believe that I'm dead, now send me back to my word now" I said coldly.

"Tyler, please listen to me" she said.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe anything you say, and don't give me any of that 'Ruler of Equestria' shit, because that's not gonna cut it for me" I said.

Princess Celestia seemed a little surprised at my language, but didn't say anything against it.

"I can prove it, but I don't think you'll like what you see" she said.

"I don't give a rat's ass, I want proof" I said.

"If that's what you wish" she said

Celestia's horn began to glow a bright yellow aura as she lowered it down to my head. Once it made contact, Twilight's library was replaced with a strange area. It looked like Princess Celestia had taken us into space, but I knew it wasn't.

"Where are we?" I said as I looked around the strange atmosphere.

"This is a special place, only me and anypony of my choosing can enter this place" she said.

"I see, not that this isn't amazing, but right now I really just want to see this proof you got" I said.

"Very well" she said.

Her horn began to glow again before a white screen appeared in front of me. At first it was just blank, but soon a picture began to form. There was female human in a suit sitting in front of a desk next to a man in another suit. From the looks of it I'd saw it was a news broadcast for something.

"_In local news, a tragic accident happened late last night, 16 year old, Tyler Walker died from a fatal car crash."_

Just that one sentence made my entire body go stiff, but unfortunately for me it didn't stop there.

"_The teenager was driving home when a drunk driver had impacted the front of the car, but because of the rain from a storm, Tyler's car had lost traction and ran off the side of the road and into a tree and bursted into flames."_

The screen went to a tow truck carrying, what I assumed, was what was left of my dad's truck.

"_Friends and family mourn over the loss of the beloved teena-_

The screen disappeared before the woman could finish.

"I'm so sorry Tyler" Princess Celestia said.

I remained silent with a blank expression, going over the information in my head.

"Tyler, are you okay?" she asked.

After a few more seconds of silence, I spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Of course" she said.

"Your magic, can I affect the people of Earth?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

I took in a breath of air and looked up to the Princess.

"I want you to erase any trace of me from Earth" I said.

Her eyes widened at my request.

"Erase…you?" she said.

"Yes" I said.

"But….why?" she said.

"As long as my friends and family remember me, they're gonna be mourning over my death. I don't want them to mourn over someone's who isn't really dead. So please, can you do that?" I asked.

Princess Celestia stood there before giving me another one of her warm motherly smiles.

"Yes, yes I will" she said.

Her horn then started to glow and a series of small yellow sphere came out and flew off.

"Once those sphere touch your friends and family, they will lose all knowledge of you" she said.

"Thank you…now can you do me one more thing?" I asked.

She nodded and I lowered my head.

"Can you let me cry?" I said.

She didn't hesitate to use her magic to pull me in and envelop me in her wings. I instantly felt warm inside.

"If you need to cry, please cry on my shoulder" she said.

Not holding the tears back anymore, I cried. Every emotion that was swirling inside my head, I was releasing. I continue to cry for a few minutes before I finally felt better.

"Are you alright now?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yeah…thanks" I said.

"You're welcome, now dry up those tears, we're going back to the Library, and unless you want Twilight to ask a lot of questions, I suggest you dry them up fast" the princess joked.

I chuckled and wiped my eyes before the princess's horn began to glow once again and teleport us back to Twilight's library.

"So…now what" I asked.

"First, we must tell the other elements who you really are" she said.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" I exclaimed.

Celestia looked at me in a way that reminded me of Chelsea.

"Tyler….I've been watching you for a while, which means I know you can't keep a secret" she said.

"Hey! I've been keeping it a secret up until now" I said.

"Which is actually surprising" she said.

"Whatever, I'll tell them" I said.

"Good, and don't worry, I'll be right beside you" Princess Celestia said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Twilight, you may come back now" Princess Celestia called out.

Twilight then descended from the stairs with a somewhat nervous expression.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine" Princess Celestia said.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief.

"But…" I said.

Twilight turned her attention to me and tilted her head.

"But?" she said.

"I do need to tell you all something, so is it okay if we get the others here" I said.

Twilight looked at me curiously before agreeing and gathering the others. Once everybody had entered the room, I found not only the girls, but also Rosy Wind.

"_Yay, even more ponies to tell my secret to"_

"Now that everypony is here, I believe Tyler has something he would like to say" Princess Celestia said.

"If I can, why is she here?" Rainbow Dash asked motioning to Rosy.

"We met after you left, besides she was gonna figure this out sooner or later, might as well let it out now" I said.

"Let what out? Are you keeping something is a bag? Oh I hope its cupcakes, I love cupcake. I love cupcakes, especially-" Pinkie began

"It's just a figure of speech Pinkie" I said.

"Anyway, what are you trying to say?" Twilight asked.

I sighed and begun my explanation.

"Twilight, you told me you found me unconscious at the edge of the Everfree forest, correct?" I said.

"Yeah" Twilight said.

"And that I had no memory of how I got there" I said.

Twilight nodded.

"It's still a big blur, but I do know how I got there" I said.

"Really, that's great!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, turns out Princess Celestia sent me there" I said.

Everypony gasped and looked to their celestial princess.

"Is that true Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but I did it in order to save Tyler's life" she said.

"Save his…life?" Rosy said.

Everypony looked back over to me.

"But before we go into that, there's something I need to tell you all if we're gonna remain friends" I said.

They all nodded and I sighed.

"It's gonna take a while for me to explain this, plus I don't really know how to" I said.

"Just start from the beginning darling" Rarity said.

I looked to the 7 ponies and dragon who had been watching from the stairs.

"Maybe it would easier if I showed them" Princess Celestia said.

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Princess Celestia's horn began to glow and a crystal sphere appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Just something that will help Tyler with his explanation, now look take a look inside" she said.

We all gathered around the translucent sphere and saw a sight I never thought I see again.

Me…as a human of course.

I took a few glances at the others to see their reactions and only saw one….confusion.

"_Could be worse"_

"Who is that?" Twilight asked.

"What is that?" Applejack asked.

"It looks kinda funny" Pinkie said.

"…_Funny?"_

"And what is it wearing?" Rarity asked.

"_What I'm wearing?"_

I looked back at the sphere to get a look and saw that I was wearing a pair of old torn up jeans, black converse, a regular white shirt, and my favorite black hoodie.

"Hey, I've had that hoodie for 2 years, and it's my favorite" I said without thinking.

Realizing what I just said, I looked to the six mares and they were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"Uh, what?" Rainbow Dash said.

"_Well THAT'S certainly a good way to tell them"_

"Uh…surprise?" I said nervously.

"What do you mean 'surprise'" Rosy said.

"He means what you see before is what used to be Tyler" Princess Celestia said.

Everypony quickly turned their head to Princess Celestia, back to me, to the human version of me, and then back to me again.

"T-That's….you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh…yeah, that's me" I said.

"B-But how!?" Twilight asked.

"You see….uh…., I don't really know how to explain it" I said.

"Well you better hurry and find a way!" Rainbow Dash said growing an angry expression.

I took a breath of air and began my explanation.

"It's still all a blur, but according to Princess Celestia, I was about to die in that body, but before I could, she pulled me out of there and put me into this body" I said

Everypony stayed quiet, but were paying attention.

"After she did that, I guess she just placed me in some random location, which happened to be the edge of the Everfree Forest, and you all know the rest" I said.

They all took one last look at the sphere before looking back to Princess Celestia.

"Princess, how did you know he was going to die?" Twilight asked.

"For a while now, I have been watching Tyler while he was in the human world, I'm not sure why, but something about him was different from the other humans" she said.

"Humans? But I thought they were just an old pony's tale" Rainbow Dash said.

"_Oh the irony"_

"Anyway, as I was watching Tyler, I saw that his life was about to end, but before it could I extracted Tyler from his old body and placed him in the body of a Pegasus" she said.

Everypony still remained quiet, still looking back between the human me and the new me. Finally after what felt like a few minutes, I decided to speak up.

"Before any of you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry" I said.

"Sorry? For what?" Applejack asked.

"For not telling all of you sooner, I was telling the truth when I said I lost my memory, but only of how I got here. I still remembered I was once human and didn't tell you because…I was scared of how you would react" I said.

I lowered my head with guilt, but before I could say anything else, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked up to see Twilight, with her hoof on my shoulder.

"Tyler…I understand that you were scared, but you have to understand that we're your friends, and even though we've all just became friends, I can tell that all of us don't think of you any different" she said in a comforting tone.

"You…don't?" I said.

"No, what made think that?" Rosy asked walking up toward me.

"You'd be surprise how many people are like that on Earth" I said.

"Like what?" Twilight asked.

"First off I think I need to say that not all people are like that, but a majority of people I met always made fun of me because I was different, I never really let it bother me until it started to follow me wherever I went. Eventually it started to affect me, I won't go into details, but I started worrying on how people saw me" I said.

Twilight moved her hoof off my shoulder and took a step back. I lowered my head once again.

"Sorry…I shouldn't be boring all of you with some stupid stor-

Before I could finish my sentence, I was pulled into a hug from Twilight.

"W-Why are you…hugging me?" I asked.

"Because you need it you idiot" she said.

I was too shocked by her action that I didn't notice the others coming closer until they joined in on the hug.

"Tyler…we're sorry about what you went through, but you need to realize something" Rainbow Dash said.

"No matter what it is, if you need to talk to somepony, then come to us" Applejack said.

"We'll listen, because we you know you would do the same" Rarity said.

"H-How can you be so sure? W-We've only just met" I said beginning to stutter.

"Because in that short time, we all know you're not that type of pony" Fluttershy said.

"Besides, if we started not liking you now, how can I throw you a super duper 'Welcome to Equestria' party" Pinkie said.

I chuckled a little.

"As long as you are who you were before now, I don't care what species you are, we're friends" Rosy said.

I smiled.

"Thank you…all of you" I said.

"Well, since I see that everything perfectly fine, I'll guess I'll be leaving then" Princess Celestia said.

We broke from our hug and looked at the sun princess.

"Wait, princess!" I called out.

She stopped and turned to me, still with her signature smile.

"Yes?" she said.

"I just wanted to thank you again…for bringing me here" I said.

"You're welcome, and I look forward to seeing how you'll live your new life here in Equestria" she said.

"_You and me both Princess"_

With that said, her horn began to glow and she vanished.

**DISCLAIMER:  
**What's up everyone, this is just a quick message on why I've been able to post new chapter's pretty frequently. Basically this story was already written up to this point on Fimfiction, and I thought it would be cool to post this story on this site as well, so I did. But now that I've already posted all written chapters, it's gonna take me a little longer to write them. So hopefully I'll be able to finish chapter 5 pretty soon.

Thanks for all the favs and follows so far and I hope that you all will like what you see.

-Alphablitz


	6. NOT A CHAPTER, but something important

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Sorry, I just thought I need to get that out right away.

Sadly, this is NOT a chapter, but it is something I need to say right away. What I am going to post is a link to a blog I posted on FIMfiction, why should you care? Here's why:

In that post I told a story about what happened to me one day, and it's a reason why I'm gonna stop writing for a while, NOT FOREVER, but for a good while.

Here's the link:  
blog/297138/im-sorry


End file.
